Magneto (Marvel Comics)
Summary Magneto is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He has most often been the primary villain of the X-Men comics, as well as the TV shows and the films; although in the comics, he has been an ally and even member of the X-Men at times. The character first appears in X-Men #1 (September 1963) and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. A powerful mutant with the ability to generate and control magnetic fields, Magneto desired mutants to eventually dominate the human race as he viewed humans as an outdated species that no longer deserves its continual domination over the world. However, writers have since fleshed out his character and origin, revealing him to be a Jewish Holocaust survivor whose actions are driven by the purpose of protecting the mutant race from suffering a similar fate. His role in comics has varied from supervillain to antihero to superhero. His character's early history has been compared with the civil rights leader Malcolm X and Jewish Defense League founder Meir Kahane. Magneto rejects the pacifist attitude of Professor X and pushes for a more aggressive approach to achieving civil rights. In 2009, IGN ranked Magneto as the greatest comic book villain of all time. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Magneto, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, original name Max Eisenhardt Origin: Marvel Comics, X-Men #1 Gender: Male Age: 82-83 years old Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed and durability, can boost his strength, control of the electromagnetic spectrum at the molecular level, energy absorption/manipulation/projection, molecular manipulation, superhuman senses, superhuman reflexes, flight, can create forcefields, can survive in space, can become invisible by bending light around him, can increase his stats with his powers, can create wormholes, nearly immune to telepathic attacks, limited telepathic skills (they work best when combined with another telepath, as their combined power is much greater than the sum of the two separately), trained martial artist, resistance to telepathy with his helmet Attack Potency: Planet level (stopped and reversed the movement/kinetic energy of a planet busting giant bullet) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Listed as swifter than the Black Panther in the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook), with Lightspeed reactions (can deflect photons and light). Lifting Strength: Peak human. Unknown via amplification. Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level in base. At least Planet level ( Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiple light-years Standard Equipment: His armor, including (in some incarnations) his helmet which helps block telepathic attacks Intelligence: Extraordinary genius, capable of creating advanced technology and a master geneticist, has built space stations, robots, advanced weaponry, genetically engineered super-powered creatures, and many other things, he is also a master combat strategist and tactician capable of ruling his own nation Weaknesses: Magneto has no real defense to soul-based attacks and several other exotic types of powers. Manipulating energies instead of magnetism can take a toll on his body. Feats: -Easily creates quakes and volcanoeshttp://i.imgur.com/A1q3XN4.jpg -Lifts a mountain range with his magnetism http://i.imgur.com/isaMnfq.jpg -Manipulates the entire planet's electro magnetic spectrum http://i.imgur.com/m5Bb1TY.jpg -No sells an attack from Jean Grey http://i.imgur.com/FqQqBvg.jpg -Cyclops' can't damage his shield http://i.imgur.com/uSiBcMF.jpg List from Comicvine: *Can manipulate non-magnetic items *Disrupt a person's nervous system *Quickly assemble complex machinery *Can control a person's body through the iron in their blood *Removed the adamantium in Wolverine's skeleton *Can touch Rogue *Ripped someone in half *Reprogram software *Control heat, electricity, weather, gravity, and light *Deflected radiation *Manipulated all of Earth's EM. *Created a wormhole *Deflected Thor's hammer *Manipulated Nightcrawler's teleportation *Deflected Banshee's scream *Astral Projection *Turned regular clothes into body armor *Erased the electric impulses in a person's brain *Overcome the "Anti-Magneto" safeguards in Iron Man's armor *Can "see" things/people that are invisible *Use his powers on things that are on the other side of the planet *Can manipulate an item on the sub-atomic level *Can pull iron particles out of the air to create things Combat Record: Has beaten teams of X-Men Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magnetic Shield:' Magneto uses a forcefield around his body which is almost always activated during combat situations, it will deflect physical/projectile attacks and absorb energy attacks, it can take a tremendous amount of punishment (including repeated blows from class 100 characters, nuclear blasts, attacks from advanced futuristic and alien technology, and even attacks from Herald level beings) *'Blood Iron Extraction:' Magneto can manipulate the iron in an enemy's blood to kill them nearly instantly by ripping it out of their bodies or re-arranging it inside to destroy their internal organs *'Diamagnetism:' Magneto can control diamagnetism and magnetic moments, allowing him to manipulate energy and matter that is not ferromagnetic (such as metals and the kinds of things people usually think of as "magnetic") Note: There are many versions of Magneto, this profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: -Darth Sidious (Star Wars/Star Wars Legends) - Darth Sidious Profile -Electro (Marvel Comics) -Hakudoushi (Inuyasha) -Mewtwo (Pokemon) - Mewtwo Profile -Namor (Marvel Comics) - Namor Profile -One Piece-verse (One Piece) -Yusuke Urameshi ( Yu Yu Hakusho) - Yusuke Profile Notable Losses: -Enrico Pucci (JJBA) - Enrico Profile -Nono (Diebuster) - Nono Profile -Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) - Surfer Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Humans Category:Metal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Lightning Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:SuperScientists Category:Tier 5